herofandomcom-20200223-history
Justice League
The Justice League is a team of superheroes appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. As the DC Universe's premiere Silver Age superhero team, it is seen as the DCU's greatest gathering of heroes, be they well known icons like Batman, Superman or Wonder Woman or lesser known ones, like Black Lighting or Firestorm. Origin Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter joined together to battle competing alien warriors known as the Appellaxians. It was later revealed that the seven founders where actually brought together to fight white martian forces. Members Founding Members *Superman - The Man of Steel and last son of the dead planet Krypton. Known as the world's greatest and most powerful hero and leader. *Batman - The grim, brooding protector of Gotham City and the World's greatest detective. Despite not possessing any superhuman abilities, is significant due to his intelligence and excellent detective skills. *Wonder Woman - The Princess & pride and joy of the Amazons of Themyscira. Blessed by the Greek goddesses and an icon for women everywhere. *The Flash/Barry Allen - The fastest man alive. A police chemist turned into a speedster superhero by a laboratory accident. *Green Lantern/Hal Jordan - The Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814. A daring pilot known for his fearlessness and arrogance. *Aquaman - The King of Atlantis and ruler of the seven seas. Commands all that dwells in the ocean. *Martian Manhunter - The mysterious Manhunter from Mars. Considered by many to be the heart and soul of the league. *Cyborg - A human who became mostly robotic when his Dad, Dr. Silas rebuilt him after an accident. Later Members *Green Arrow - The Emerald Archer. A liberal hero of the people and the modern day Robin Hood. *Black Canary - The Blonde Bomvshell. Known for being the daughter of a member of the JSA and her relationship with Green Arrow. *Hawkman and Hawkgirl - The Winged Avengers. Reincarnated souls of Egyptian royalty or alien police officers, depending on the continuity. *The Atom/Ray Palmer - The Mighty Mite. A physicist with shrinking abilities. Good friends with Hawkman. *Zatanna - The Mistress of Magic. Daughter of the famous Zatara, the world's most powerful sorcerer. *Elongated Man - The Ductile Detective. Possesses stretching abilities and detective skills that rivals that of Batman. *Red Tornado - The Tornado Champion. An android possessed by an air elemental. Other Members Greek Parallels The key members of the Justice League all share a parallel with the Gods of Greek mythology: Trivia *In the post-crisis continuity, the full name of the organisation is the Justice League of America. However, After the events of Flashpoint, its name was changed to Justice League, with the Justice League of America becoming a separate government funded organisation. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Justice League Members Category:Loyal Category:DC Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Big Good Category:Superheroes Category:Protectors Category:Teams Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Global Protection Category:Hope Bringer Category:Determinators Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Philanthropists Category:Legacy Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Role Models Category:Archenemy Category:The Icon Category:Vigilante Category:Famous Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Green Lantern Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Patriots Category:Mascots Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Superman Heroes Category:Successful Category:Lawful Good